Seeds of Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow
by dbz7000
Summary: James attempts to move on from a event that estranged him from his family, but certain circumstances may keep him from moving on. AU. JAGAN SMUT, MENTIONED KOGAN.
1. Chapter 1

James Maslow got ready to meet his family visiting him at Maslow Hall.

He was ready to make amends with his estranged family, his mother Challen Cates, and his half-brother Kendall Schmidt.

It was a complicated reason why he hated his family.

His mother had slept with her two different half-brothers, and he and Kendall were the result of each affair.

He grew up being raised with his half-brother, not knowing why he and him were so different in appearance.

When he found out, he estranged himself from the family, even though Kendall didn't know the truth about his parents.

Challen was currently dating a man simply known as Dr. Hollywood who James could not stand just by hearing about alone.

Kendall on the other hand, got along with his step-father, and referred to him as his own dad.

James' plans for his family coming over was a concert to promote Kendall's music.

And James really wanted to meet his brother's boyfriend Logan Henderson, again.

They met only once before James' estranged from them, so he'd hoped to really get to know Logan.

As his mother and step-father had arrived, and greeted them with open arms.

"Hi mom, dad." James smiled as he hugged his parents.

However, when he saw them, all he saw was the fact his mother had slept her two half-brothers, and had secretly not forgiven her.

He still hated her for it.

"James, we're surprised to hear that you're throwing Kendall a concert to get us all back together."

"I just really want us to move past all that happened." James said.

"What's that room?" Dr. Hollywood asked seeing a picture of Jesus in it.

"That's where I pray." James said.

Although, his ulterior motives involved the family fortune, and Logan.

When he met Logan when they were earlier, he had decided to make Logan his.

And he decided that now would be the perfect time.

After a car horn honked outside, James smiled "Oh good, Kendall and Logan are here."

"Kendall!" James smiled a she hugged his brother.

"James! Thanks again for doing this. You remember Logan, right?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time." James said shaking Logan's hand.

"Well I've been busy with school."

"How is USC treating you?" James asked.

"Good."

"It's about to get better. I wanted to tell you all before the concert, but...we're engaged!" Kendall announced.

He and Logan were met with a hug from everyone else.

James was now even more determined to make Logan his.

And he would stop at nothing to make get him.

A/N: NOT EVERYTHING IN SEEDS OF YESTERDAY WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for James to start dinner for his family.

He also took a notice to something unusual.

When he was younger, and met Logan, Logan was extremely talkative with the family.

This time, he wasn't as talkative.

He was hopeful that things were awful between him and Kendall in hopes of getting the shorter man to himself.

Years of lusting after a person can do that.

While he was in the kitchen turning on the pressure cooker for the pot roast, Logan came inside.

"Hi, James." Logan smiled.

"Hi Logan, how have you been? You've been unusually quiet since you guys got here."

"Just not used to Kendall being famous." Logan smiled which showed off his dimples.

'Not now. Soon.' James thought as he wanted to drag Logan inside his bedroom and fuck him senseless as soon as he saw the dimples.

He noticed Logan's messenger bag, which had several textbooks inside. "Is it okay if I study here before dinner?"

"Sure. I f you want you always use one of my guest rooms as your personal space for studying."

"Or from Kendall." Logan said under his breath.

"What was that?" James asked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Nothing."

"Logan. I won't judge, but did you just say personal space from Kendall?" James asked with a concerned look.

"Yes." Logan said looking down.

"I'm sorry, it's just Kendall's a great guy. Lovely even. But ever since I got accepted in USC, he's been more pushy about my education than supportive. Oh my god, please don't tell him I said that!"

"I won't." James said now knowing exactly how to increase his chances with Logan.

"I-I'm gonna go put my bag in that guest room. Let me know when dinner's ready?" Logan said nervously.

"Of course." James smiled.

When Logan went to the guest room, James lifted the lid off the pressure cooker, attracting his dog, Fox.

"Hey, Fox. You like everyone that's visiting, right?"

Fox responded with a friendly bark.

"I know, boy. Dinner is almost ready. And so is my plan to make Logan mine." James sneered.

Twenty minutes later, the table was set, and James called everyone to dinner.

Everyone came to dinner with a smile on their face, but no smile was bigger than when James saw that Logan was sitting between him and Kendall.

"Wow, this pot roast is so good!" Challen said.

"Thanks. The recipe is my own." James smiled before shifting his attention to Kendall.

"So Kendall, how the famous life?" James asked noticing Logan looking down at his plate.

"Good. I'm gonna start my concert off slow, and then transition into the other material."

"Well, I can't wait to see it." James said.

The rest of the week was spent as James faking catching up with his mother and step-father.

He even witnessed what Logan told him about, or actually heard.

One night he heard Kendall refuse sex with the brunette due to the studying that had to be done.

It just made James lust for Logan even more.

The next Saturday after that, it was finally the day of the concert that James had prepared for Kendall at the Orpheum Theatre.

After hours of getting all the instruments and equipment ready, it was showtime.

His family in the audience, Kendall first started off with a song called Melodies and Memories.

However, when they were getting the equipment on the stage, no one noticed a puddle on one end of the stage caused by a leaky pipe.

When Kendall went to go get backstage to get his guitar, the unthinkable happened.

Kendall slipped, and fell backward screaming in pain when he landed on his back.

Right away, his parents, James, and Logan all rushed to his aid.

"Kendall! Be okay! Please be okay!" Logan screamed in panic.

James called 911 right away, and stood outside waiting for them.

Challen and her husband tried to help Kendall stand but Kendall's painful screams were an indicator not to.

Once the EMT's arrived they put Kendall on a stretcher and his family escorted him in the ambulance.

Kendall was passed out due to the painkillers the EMT's gave him for the next several hours.

When Kendall woke up, it was late in the evening.

"Oh good, you're awake, Mr. Schmidt." The doctor said.

"What happened?"

"You slipped backward and injured your spine."

Everyone's eyes were now on the doctor.

They knew it wasn't good, but they were not prepared for what he was going to say.

"So how long will it take for me to recover?" Kendall asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall. There's no easy way to say it."

"Say what? I'm gonna need surgery?"

"I'm afraid that's not it. Your spinal cord is severed. I'm afraid you're paralyzed from the waist down."

Kendall's mouth dropped as so did everyone else's.

James felt so bad and actually started to blame himself.

He had invited him over, and had no intention of hurting Kendall physically.

If he wanted to do that, he would've done it when they were younger before he estranged from his family.

"I'm pa-paralyzed?" Kendall repeated not wanting to believe it.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Logan said.

"Logan you didn't do anything." Kendall said.

"But I'm studying pre-med. I should've know what to do!" Logan said wiping his eyes.

"Logan, there was nothing you could've done." Kendall said.

James was in the hallway feeling horrible about the incident, but then he realized that Kendall paralyzed, he's gonna need a lot of help, and Logan's emotional state.

James mentally smiled being prepared to take advantage of Logan's feelings.

'It's not like Kendall can have sex anymore, and besides, I waited too long for this.' James smiled eyeing Logan in the hospital room.

'Don't worry, Logan, I'll give you what Kendall won't. Over and over again.' James said as he faked worry on his face before stepping in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall was ordered to stay in the hospital for a week for observation, despite his efforts to refuse.

The blonde had insisted that he should go back to his brother's home to make sure Logan was alright.

James, had insisted that he'll watch over the shorter brunette while the blonde was in the hospital.

The blonde was happy that his brother had volunteered to help both of them.

James had insisted that he'll help Logan get over his state of depression of Kendall's paralysis, and help Kendall around the house when he gets discharged.

But for now, the blonde was not the focus of James, as Logan was.

As soon as Logan got home, James had to literally help him get inside the house.

Logan was so upset at the situation, he went straight to a guest room and cried for hours, never coming out, except only to use the bathroom.

James was getting impatient, and he really wanted to take advantage of the fact that they were the only ones in the home.

On the first night Kendall stayed at the hospital, James visited, knowing how to cheer Logan up.

"Hey, Kendall. Doing any better?" James said as he walked into the hospital room.

"Upset. The doctors said I may ever function sexually ever again." Kendall said with a chuckle.

'Like you ever did anything sexual with Logan.' James thought.

"James, how's Logan doing? Is he...?" Kendall asked.

"That's why I'm here. He's still upset, and he just cries in one of the guest rooms. Do you know ay way of cheering him up?"

"Music." Kendall smiled.

"Logan likes music, James. Try using that, it usually works when he's depressed at home."

'He's depressed cause you don't fuck him.' James thought.

"Thanks, Kendall. I'll give it a try, I hope you get out of this hell-hole sooner than expected." James smiled.

"Me too." Kendall said as James hugged him.

James went home as fast as he could, and went to the room with the piano in it, thankful it was near where Logan was.

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Logan heard the singing and slowly got up out of the bed, ad wiped his eyes and followed where it was coming from.

He stepped out and saw an open door with light inside, and a voice to die for.

When he got to the door of the room, he took the time to admire James' singing voice, wondering why James is not the musician in the family.

James knew Logan was watching, but to make himself more attractive to the brunette, he purposely took his t-shirt off, revealing a black tank top, and his broad muscular body to Logan.

Logan was in awe as he saw James' muscular frame, hoping to see more.

'What the hell am I doing? I'm engaged to Kendall'. Logan thought.

But then again, Kendall was paralyzed.

Logan accidentally pushed the door open a little more and James turned around faking being surprised.

"Logan! I didn't notice...how are you?" James asked faking awkwardness.

"A little better, but still concerned." Logan said.

"That's good. Have you eaten diner yet? I can make you something if you want." James smiled knowing without Kendall around, Logan would fall for him easily.

"No, not yet. I was just gonna make myself a grilled cheese."

"I'll make one for me too. We can do some catching up." James smiled purposely stretching his arms so Logan could check him out again.

He already knew Logan was doing just that.

When they made their way to the kitchen, they were greeted by Fox, whom James fed right away.

James then got the bread and cheese for both of them and started to heat up the pan.

"It's okay, Logan. Your a guest." James said as he put the bread on.

Logan just smiled and admired James while he cooked their grilled cheeses.

When they were done cooking, James invited Logan to the living room where Logan was happy enough to put on a movie.

James had joined him and quietly ate alongside him until the movie was finished.

When it was over, Logan had went back to the guest room to keep studying.

James purposely stayed behind in the kitchen to get a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

Several minutes later, James knocked o the guest room door and was met with a happy Logan.

"Hey Logan, what're you doing?"

"Just studying."

"Take a break, it won't hurt your brain." James smiled.

"I'm just feeling a lot of pressure to go back to school in the fall, with...recent events." Logan said looking down.

"Don't beat yourself up. It was no one's fault. Kendall doesn't blame you at all." James said offering one glass to Logan.

"I probably shouldn't be mixing wine with school work." Logan said till he noticed James' eyes in front on his.

"One little glass won't hurt." James said.

"Well, I did read that wine is good for the heart." Logan smiled before accepting the glass and sipping some of the wine while James sipped his.

After finishing the wine, Logan was still smiling at James, who in response was finally ready to get what he wanted.

James leaned forward and put his lips to Logan's as the smaller brunette felt something he didn't feel with Kendall.

A few seconds into the kiss, James put his hand behind Logan's head.

They stayed connected in the kiss as Logan fell backward on the bed, feeling something bump his back.

"Wait, my textbooks!" Logan said, before pushing them onto the floor not caring where they landed.

"That's better." He said before pulling James toward him.

They continued kissing with James on top of Logan until Logan pulled away to move his hands to the hem of James' tank top.

"Like what you see?" James asked seductively.

"Yes." Logan replied before James removed the shirt that the shorter brunette was wearing leaving both men shirtless.

James slowly kissed along Logan's jaw, going lower to lick ad suck on his nipples making Logan moan.

James was about to go lower with his tongue, but Logan stopped him by turning him over.

Logan wasted no time and went straight for James' pants, and pulled them off along with his boxers revealing his erect cock, making Logan stare in awe.

James was basically everything Kendall wasn't.

Kendall's cock was about seven inches, but James' was about two inches longer, which Logan put his mouth on right away.

James gasped as he ran his hands through Logan's hair as he enjoyed the feeling after only dreaming of it.

'Damn, how long has Logan gone without sex? Who cares, I'll be only one giving it to him now.'

James pulled Logan's head off revealing a string of pre-cum and saliva between the head of his cock and Logan's mouth.

James went right to it as he rid Logan of his pants and underwear and pushed him onto the bed.

James spread Logan's legs as far as he could revealing his pink hole and wasted no time in eating him out.

Logan was in heaven ad by the way James kept going, he didn't want it to end.

Suddenly James turned them around so Logan was riding him with his cock slapping James abs the entire time, while Logan rubbed James' large hairy chest playing with his nipples.

After about twenty minutes of being fucked from below, Logan came with no warning all over James' abs who came inside the tight hole.

James scooped up Logan's cum on his abs with his fingers ad put them to his mouth before pulling out of his ass.

Logan collapsed onto James clinging to his chest for support, ad started to kiss him again.

"That was..." Logan started.

"I know."

"It's not gonna be a one-time thing is it?" Logan asked.

"No it won't."

"But what about when he gets here from the hospital? How will we-"

"Leave that to me . For now, we still have this place to ourselves for a week, and I intend to fuck you in every room here."

Logan only smiled and kissed James in response.

James smiled before sleeping 'Fuck Logan-check, now to get Logan to dump Kendall so he will be all mine.'

A/N: CARLOS IS COMING TO THIS STORY IN A FEW CHAPTERS. PATIENCE...


End file.
